Gaurdian Angel
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: Edward see's something as a kid that causes him to go mute. He only trust Bella and Emmett now. what happens when his past comes back to haunt him? AH
1. The begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters! Stephanie Meyer does!**

**

* * *

**

I sighed and looked at Edward, my best friend since I three. Today was his tenth birthday, but he wasn't smiling. No one was. His mom, Elizabeth, and his dad, Edward Sr., were fighting. Again.

"They've been at it for hours." Edward sighed. "I'm sorry, maybe you guys should go."

I nodded "Okay, happy birthday Edward." I kissed his cheek. "Come on Emmett." I told my big brother and we walked to our house across the street.

* * *

I woke up to a scream and a gun shot across the street. I crawled out of bed and looked out the window. I knew that scream came from Edward's house. I looked out and the only thing missing was car. I walked over to my door and opened it just in time to see my dad, Charlie, run past me and downstairs. Me and Emmett followed him as he ran to the yelling, "Ed! Liz! Open up!" No one answered as our neighbors and more police men arrived.

We were covered with light as a car pulled around the corner. It stopped in front of the house and Mr. Mason got out.

'Charlie! what's going on? Where's Elizabeth and Edward?" he asked looking worried

"We don't know,Ed, could you let us in?" my dad asked calmly.

"Yes. Yes, of course." he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door "Elizabeth?! Edward!?" he yelled as a few EMT's ran past him and went upstairs after my dad and his squad.

I looked up at and studied him. Edward looked almost just like him except for the hair and the eyes. Mr. Mason was a tall, handsome, man with a square jaw, perfect nose, beautiful lips and great face structure. Or at least that's how my mom describes him. He had flat black hair and brown eyes.

But he _nothing_ on Edward. Edward was the most beautiful man on Earth. He had soft bronze hair that he always let me play with, emrald green eyes that had gold flecks when the sun hit them right.

I saw the EMT's coming back with a covered up body on a stretcher. My father foolowing them them stopped before Mr. Mason.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mason." He said "But we have found your wife, Elizabeth, dead, shot once in the heart."

Tears stremed down his face"And...and Edward?"

"Was upstairs and safe in his bedroom. Johnson's with him now." I sighed in relife as Officer Johnson carried a struggleing, crying Edward down stairs.

"Stop that, Edward, don't you want to go back to your dad?" He asked.

Edward shook his head and kicked him again.

"Why not?" Edward only shook his head again and nodded at me.

"You want Bella?" He asked shocked.

He nodded and was caried over to me. Johnson let him down and he ran behind me.

"This...this is rdiculuse! Edward, come here, son"

Edward shook his head no.

"Why not?" Mr. Mason growled out.

"Edward maybe he Knows something. We should take him in." My dad said, calmly. "Edward, will you go with me, please?"

Edward grabbed my arm tighter and shook his head no, again.

My dad got onhis knees to be eye level with us "Edward we need to know h\who killed ypur mom."

Edward tenced fora moment then nodded at his dad.

"Edward, son, I don't think you understand. We need to know who _killed_ your mom."

Once again he nodded at his dad.

My father stood and turned to Mr. Mason. "I'm sorry, Ed. I have no choice." He pulled out his hand cuffs and read him his rights. Then they lead him to a police car.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward when they were gone. "You haven't said a word. "

He only nodded again.

"Edward, talk to me, please?"

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"_Can_ you talk?"

He shook his head slowly no. Tears filled my eyes as my world changed.

* * *

**So how was chapter one? Reviews equal next chapter.**


	2. Seven years later

_Seven years later_

Seven years. It had been seven long, hard years with out Edward's voice. I didn't realize how much I loved his voice until it was gone. I missed the velvety sound of it. I missed the way he sang along to The Rolling Stones and Aerosmith for me. I missed the way he'd whisper his secrets in my ear, too low for Emmett, who'd stand right next to him, couldn't hear.

So much had happened to us in seven years. His dad actually plead guilty to his mom's murder, my parents got a divorce, and my mother moved me away to Phoenix, far away from Edward, Emmett, and my father. My mother is now re-married and i was now moving back to forks. Back to Edward.

Of course my boyfriend, Jacob, wanted to come and 'Stay with his cousin Sam for a while.' I knew he wanted to watch me. To make sure Edward didn't try anything.

"Bella, chill! Damn, you act like we're meeting a fucking movie star or something." He complained, as bounced in my seat.

"I can't help it! I haven't seen Edward or Emmett since I was twelve. Plus I have a new brother and sister to meet, _so don't judge me!_"

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "So...does it really _always_ rain here?"

"Yep."

I bounced excitedly until the plan touched down.

"Thank you for American Airlines. Have a nice day." A speaker crackled.

I flew down the ramp as fast as I could, leaving Jacob to get our carry-ons and luggage.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, grabbing me as I found him. He spun me around, "I missed you, Bells, damn you got big."

"I could say the same to you." I said taking in his big frame. "Where's Edward?"

He put me down and pointed "Right there." He whispered to me.

If I were a cartoon my jaw would have hit the floor and my tongue would have rolled out, as my eyes popped out as little hearts. Edward was _HOT._

Tall, lean but still muscular_, _with his bronze hair fixed in a wild, wind blown way, deep emerald green eyes hidden behind thick black lashes, and a smile that melted my heart.

I ran to him and he opened his arms. It was like a scene in a movie where a man proposes to a woman and she jumps into his arms and he spins her around with their noses touching. People looked at us like we were a reunited couple. "Ive missed you so much Edward." I whispered.

He sat me down and pulled a note pad and a pen out. **_I've missed you, too.

* * *

_****So any good? by the way chapter 1 has been fixed to longer.**


	3. Ride home and Movig in

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **_**Sorry about the messed up chapter updates it is my first fan fiction but I'll get better;)**

* * *

I blushed lightly and looked up at him.

"I've missed you, too." I whispered as Emmett groaned.

"I hate that note pad!" he yelled at us. I laughed as Jacob approached us.

"Thanks for helping me, Bella." Jake snapped, glarring at me. Edward took a threating step towards him, and I put a hand lightly on his chest.

"No, Edward. It's okay. This is Jacob Black, my boyfriend." Edward looked down at me, shocked.

"Jake, this is Edward." I said, removing my hand from his chest. Jacob put his hand out and Edward took it reluctantly. Jake seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, lets get going." I said, pulling Edward's arm away going to Jake's side.

"Come on, Ed. Let's get their stuff in jeep." Em siad grabbing my bag. Edward nodded and shot me a crooked smile before picking up Jake's bag and walking out with Emmett.

"So what's with that ginger haired kid? Is he too good to talk to me? Racist against Indians?" He said his temper flaring.

I shot him a scowl and a glare. "First, his name is Edward. Second, his hair is _bronze _not ginger. Thirdly,He's mute. He has been since we were ten." I snapped.

"Oh, _excuse_ me. I didn't mean to offend precious _Edward_." He sneered his name.

"Go to hell." I said stomping away. Of course, being me, I I tripped on the way out of the door. I felt two strong arms catch me. I looked up and got lost in a sea of emeralds. "Thanks, Edward." I blushed.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked really disappointed in himself.

"It's okay, Edward. I know that you _will_ talk again. You just need a good push." He nodded and held out his arm. I took it as I heard Jacob exit and Edward lead me to Emmett's jeep. He opened the back door me and went to help me in.

As soon as his hands touched my waist, Jacob cleared his throat.

"I'll take care of that." He told Edward, whose arms tightened around me. Edward shot him a glare but released me. Jacob grabbed me a little to tight. He pushed me into the jeep his hands grazing my ass.

"Black, you get up here. Now." Emmett told him looking back at him.

"I think I'll sit back here with _my_ girlfriend." He said, looking at Edward.

"I think you'll get up here before I have to get out and make you." Jake gulped, but did as he was told. Edward got into the back with me. He pulled out his note pad and his pen.

{_Edward_ / **_Bella_**}

_So...What have you been up to? _He wrote.

**_Not much, just hanging out with Jacob really._**

****His smile faded. _I don't like him, Bella. I've got a bad feeling about him._

I sighed. _**Edward, when have your bad feelings ever been right?**_

_Let's see. Mike, my dad, you leaving..._

He was right. Mike was a total creep. His dad killed his mom and then threatened Edward for turning him in. And me leaving...

_**Okay, you've been right a few times. But this time you're wrong, okay? **_

He sighed and didn't write me back. Emmett pulled up to the house where Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were waiting.

"Oh my God! " I said, getting out. I was attacked by Alice first.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA! OH MY GOD I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK NOW YOU AND EDWARD CAN SEE HOW MUCH YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! AND I KNOW YOU WILL BE! I'M LIKE TOTALLY PSYCHIC!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay... um meet my _boyfriend_ Jacob Black."

"Hi!." Jake said happily. No one acknowledged him, but they looked at Edward, who nodded and grabbed my bag. He stalked off towards the house. Alice looked at me sadly before following him. Jasper forced a smile and hugged me tightly.

"It's good to have our Bella back." He said holding me tight. "I want to talk to you." He whispered in my ear, before letting me go, Rosalie taking his place. After talking and catching up with those two I walked into the house. Alice and Edward were on the couch.

"Edward, please," she said. "Just talk to me, please."

Edward looked up and saw me. He stood up walked from the room shooting me a look telling me to follow him. I did and we ended up in my bed room. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He only nodded. "No. You are not okay Edward! This isn't you!"

He turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _Damn._


	4. Jasper's Talk and Best friend Playlist

**Thanx for the awesome reviews! Oh my god i can't believe I'm on chapter 4! But I have something to say to Jacob loving fans... I hate him. Not Taylor, just Jacob. there will be no Bella/Jacob stories. Now to chapter 4 Emmett will be listening to my favorite rapper in this chapter! Plus 3OH!3, Metro Station, and Owl City! enjoy!;[**

* * *

I sat on bed starring at the spot where Edward had been. What had I done to make him so mad? I starred at the rain falling until _Just Lose It _by Eminem started to play.

_**OK..**_  
_**Guess who's back?**_  
_**Back again**_  
_**Shady's back**_  
_**Tell a friend**_  
_**Whaaaaaaaa**_

I got up and started to dance and sing along. It was my favorite Eminem song_**.**_

_**Now everyone report to the dance floor**_  
_**To the dance floor, to the dance floor**_  
_**Now everyone report to the dance floor**_  
_**Alright Stop!.....Pajama time**_

_**[Verse 1]**_  
_**Come here little kiddies, On my lap**_  
_**Guess who's back with a brand new rap?**_  
_**And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys**_  
_**What else could I possibly do to make noise?**_  
_**I done touched on everything, but little boys**_  
_**That's not a stab at Michael**_  
_**That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho**_  
_**I go a little bit crazy sometimes**_  
_**I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes**_  
_**Good God, dip, do a little slide**_  
_**Bend down, touch your toes and just glide**_  
_**Up the center of the dance floor**_  
_**Like TP for my bunghole**_  
_**And it's cool if you let one go**_  
_**Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?**_  
_**Give a little "poot poot", it's OK! [Fart Sound]**_  
_**Oops my CD just skipped**_  
_**And everyone just heard you let one rip**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Now I'm gonna make you dance**_  
_**It's your chance**_  
_**Yeah boy shake that ass**_  
_**Oops I mean girl girl girl girl**_  
_**Girl you know you're my world**_  
_**Alright now lose it**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Just lose it**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Go crazy**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Oh baby**_  
_**(HA-HA)**_  
_**Oh baby, baby**_  
_**(HA-HA)**_

_**[Verse 2]**_  
_**It's Friday and it's my day**_  
_**Just to party all the way to sunday**_  
_**Maybe til Monday, I dunno what day**_  
_**Every day's just a holiday**_  
_**Crusin' on the freeway**_  
_**Feelin' kinda breezy**_  
_**Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow**_  
_**I dunno where I'm goin'**_  
_**All I know is when I get there**_  
_**Someone's gonna "touch my body"**_

_**Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk**_  
_**But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work**_  
_**Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?**_  
_**Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)**_  
_**Now, what's your name girl?**_  
_**What's your sign?**_  
_**[Dr Dre] "Man, you must be up out your mind"**_  
_**DRE! (HA-HA)**_  
_**Beer Goggles! blind!**_  
_**I'm just tryna unwind now run**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Now I'm gonna make you dance**_  
_**It's your chance**_  
_**Yeah boy shake that ass**_  
_**Oops I mean girl girl girl girl**_  
_**Girl you know you're my world**_  
_**Alright now lose it**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Just lose it**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Go crazy**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Oh baby**_  
_**(HA-HA)**_  
_**Oh baby, baby**_  
_**(HA-HA)**_

_**[Verse 3]**_  
_**It's Tuesday and I'm locked up**_  
_**I'm in jail and I don't know what happend**_  
_**They say I was running butt naked**_  
_**Down the street screaming**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Well I'm sorry, I don't remember**_  
_**All I know is this much**_  
_**I'm not guilty**_  
_**They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape**_  
_**yellin' at an old lady 'touch my body!'"**_

_**Now this is the part where the rap breaks down**_  
_**It gets real intense, no one makes a sound**_  
_**Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now**_  
_**The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves**_  
_**Snap back to reality**_  
_**Look it's !**_  
_**Yo you signed me up to battle!?**_  
_**I'm a grown man!**_  
_**Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie**_  
_**I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!**_  
_**Fella's (WHAT?!) Fella's (WHAT?!)**_  
_**Grab you left nut, make right one jealous (what?)**_  
_**Black girls**_  
_**White girls**_  
_**Skinny girls**_  
_**Fat girls**_  
_**Tall girls**_  
_**Small girls**_  
_**I'm callin' all girls**_  
_**Everyone report to the dance floor**_  
_**It's your chance for a little romance whore**_  
_**Butt squeezin' it's the season**_  
_**Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**It's so appeasin'**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Now I'm gonna make you dance**_  
_**It's your chance**_  
_**Yeah boy shake that ass**_  
_**Oops I mean girl girl girl girl**_  
_**Girl you know you're my world**_  
_**Alright now lose it**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Just lose it**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Go crazy**_  
_**(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)**_  
_**Oh baby**_  
_**(HA-HA)**_  
_**Oh baby, baby**_  
_**(HA-HA)**_

_**[Outro]**_  
_**UmMmMmm touch my body**_  
_**UmMmMmm touch my body**_  
_**Ooh boy just touch my body**_  
_**I mean girl just touch my body**_

I laughed and fell back unto my bed. As I laid there trying to calm down there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, opening my door.

I shot up. "Jazz?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone. Only for a moment, if you don't mind?" He looked like he _hoped_ I'd tell him no.

"Yea, Jazz, of course." He came in and closed my door. He grabbed my desk chair and sat in front of me.

"I want to talk to about...Edward." He sighed.

"What's about him? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, something. I don't really know. I can't help but think it has to do with what happened seven years ago."

"His mom murder?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. He never told you, but he witnessed it. He saw his dad take the gun from the closet and shoot his mother."

I gasped "But...how? He was in his room."

"From I've pieced together, He was standing in their doorway when it happened. Then he ran to his room and pretended to be asleep." Jasper looked down at the floor. "His father also threatened him. After his trial where he pleaded guilty. I don't know what he said, but Ed...He's upset easily now, Bella. Please, just be careful what you say to him."

I nodded tear streaming down my face. "Come here." Jasper said, opening his arms. I walked to him and sat in his lap. "It's okay to cry, Bella. I did and so did everyone else. Even Emmett. I cried into Jasper until my eyes were dry.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright. I've got to go, but call me if you need _anything_."

He left and I got my Ipod. I put in my ear buds and went to search. I typed in _ME AND EDWARDS SONGS. _Only_ two_ songs were in that play list._ The Technicolor Phase, _by Owl City and_ Where's my Angel _by Metro Station. I hit play and Metro Station blasted into my ears_._

_**Break down, I can see you're upset. **_  
_**So high, but I couldn't help it. **_  
_**I wish, I could just forget you. **_  
_**Up now, heart beats racing. **_  
_**One touch, now I'm faking. **_  
_**Weakest time, there's not escaping you. **_

_**Where's my angel? Go on and take my life. **_  
_**Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight. **_  
_**Where's my angel? Go on and take my life. **_  
_**Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight. **_

_**So cold, but you have my body. **_  
_**One kiss, and this is what a heart needs. **_  
_**My god, you look so lovely girl. **_  
_**Hearts gone, tonight is your chance **_  
_**to trade love for a little romance. **_  
_**Too late this will be the last dance girl. **_

_**Where's my angel? Go on and take my life. **_  
_**Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight. **_  
_**Where's my angel? Go on and take my life **_  
_**Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight. **_

_**You say you want it, you love me then fought it. **_  
_**You're breaking my heart & you're taking me down. **_

_**Trace- Break it down and live it up take the sin and beat it up. X3**_

I thought I couln't cry anymore but I wrong as soon as first notes of our Owl City song started I broke down again. Edward lved this song. I wish i could hear him sing it tough.

_**I am the red in the rose, the flowers**_  
_** On the blankets on your bedroom floor.**_  
_** And I am the gray in the ghost that hides**_  
_** With your clothes behind your closet door.**_

_** I am the green in the grass that bends back**_  
_** From underneath your feet.**_  
_** And I am the blue in your back alley view**_  
_** Where the horizon and the rooftops meet.**_

_** If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors**_  
_** Of the evening stars.**_  
_** You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there, wherever you are.**_  
_** (Wherever you are) **_  
_** (Wherever you are)**_

_** (I will always be your keys**_  
_** When we are lost in the technicolor phase)**_

_** I am the black in the book**_  
_** The letters on the pages that you memorize.**_  
_** And I am the orange in the overcast**_  
_** Of color that you visualize.**_

_** I am the white in the walls that soak up**_  
_** All the sound when you cannot sleep.**_  
_** And I am the peach in the starfish on the beach**_  
_** That wish the harbor wasn't quite so deep.**_

_** If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors**_  
_** Of the evening stars. (my darling)**_  
_** You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there**_  
_** Wherever you are. (my darling)**_

_** (Wherever you are)**_  
_** (Wherever you are)**_  
_** (Wherever you are)**_

I'd knew my dad would be home soon. But he'd have to wait. I had just learned the most horrible news of my life. I cried myself to sleep, thinking of Edward._**  
**_


	5. Breakfast

**Don't own Twilight.:(  
**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and went to fix breakfast. My dad barley had any thing in the cabinets so I guessed he and Emmett were living on take out until Sue came into the picture. Sue and my dad were married last year, giving me three more mouths to feed.

I got out everything I needed for pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon. I got out the pans I need as quietly as possible then got started. I made the pancakes firsst, blueberry, Emmett's favorite.

"Who are you?" A girls voice asked, making me jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm Charlies daughter, Bella. You must be Leah?"

"Yea, but you didn't wake me, I just got in." She smiled as if it was some great accomplishment.

"Oh." I said, removing the cooked pancakes from the pan and putting more batter in.

"Yea, I was with my boyfriend." She said, Matter-of-Factually.

"That's nice." I said, putting the bacon on next and grabbing my cell phone and texting Edward. I needed to apologize to him so this would be a start.

"Are you texting your boyfriend? Or does someone like you even have one?"

"What does that mean?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Well in a nice way. Ugly."

I gasped at her rudeness. She merely shrugged and walked off. I stood there in shock for a moment, then continued cooking with tears in my eyes.

I was almost done when the door bell rang. I walked to the door and there stood Edward. He was in a Forks High School shirt, blue with a Spartans head on it, and jeans. I opened the door and he grinned. "Morning, Edward." I smiled back.

I took his hand and lead him to the kitchen. "What do you want?" i asked putting everything on the table and getting his plate. He picked up two pancakes, a piece of toast, and a lot of bacon. "Do you still eat two eggs sunny side up?" He nodded, eating his pancakes.

"What smells so good?" A boy asked in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"You must be Seth, I'm Bella."

"Oh, hey. Uh...what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, toast, eggs, and bacon." I said grabbing his plate as he sat next to Edward. He ate the first bite hesitantly then smiled at me. I felt like Seth and I's friendship was just beginning.


	6. Break Up and New Beginings

_**I only got like two or three reviews on the last chapter:( Okay there's a little Jake in this chapter:( But I like what happens. I don't mind getting your input if you have a song or an idea you like send it to me! I'll try to find you a place.**_ I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!  


* * *

After breakfast, Edward and I took a walk. The sky was actually a little clear today. I looked over at Edward and noticed his starring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" He looked away...blushing? Why was he blushing? That's my job.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching his arm. He only nodded, not meeting my eyes. I knew something was up with him, but I didn't want him to walk away from me Emmett knew something.

I saw him pull out his note pad. He scribbled something down quickly. He still didn't look at me as he passed it, he was blushing again.

_**Edward**_/_Bella_

**_Do you want to see a movie tonight?_**

I read and reread the line. Was he kidding? I had a boyfriend. He _meet_ my boyfriend.I sighed and took his pen.

_Date with Jake. Sorry._

He took the note pad and frowned.

_**Whatever, I'll just do something else. I gotta go. Carlisle wanted me to do something.**_

He took the note pad back as I was about to write. I sighed as he turned around and began to walk away. I followed him and texted Jake.

'Date tonite?'

'Sure'

I sighed and caught up to Edward. I linked my arm through his and smiled. "So, what did you do when I was gone?" He pulled his arm from mine and shrugged. "Edward? What is with you lately?" He stopped for a second and starred at me then shook his head. He walked with me home, got in his car and left. No good bye, no nothing. I don't know how, but I messed up again.

* * *

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was ready for my date, but I didn't want it to be with Jacob. I wanted today to be over so I could just go to Edward's and hang out with him.

I thought moving back to Forks would be perfect. That Edward and I could be best friends again.

"Bella Jacob's here." Charlie called. Charlie didn't like Jacob at all. I think he'd had a chat with Edward about him behind my back.

I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. Jacob was standing in the doorway flirting with Leah. I cleared my throat and his snapped up.

"Oh, hey, Bells." He said, before walking around Leah to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yea. Leah, I see you've meet _my_ boyfriend." I smirked at her as we left. After we got into Jacob's car he looked me over.

"What are wearing?" He asked, looking disgusted.

"Just my normal clothes." I said looking myself over. Rolling Stones t-shirt. Dark skinny jeans. No stains or rips in them.

"You could have dressed a little nicer. And how hard is it to throw on some make-up?"

"We're going to a movie."

"So?"

"So no one will even see me." I

"I will." He snapped, parking.

Since my dressing made him unhappy, _he_ chose the movie, _he_ chose the snacks, _and he_ chose where we sat. All of which I hated. It suddenly clicked. I knew what I needed to do.

After the movie, and after he drove me home. I looked over at him. "Jacob, I really don't think were going to work out." Was all I said before I was out of the car and into the house.

Sue had cooked and cleaned up the kitchen. Emmett was with Rosalie tonight, And Seth was with his girlfriend, Heather. And Leah, was a total bitch.

I changed into my pajamas and grabbed my phone 'Can u come over?' I texted Edward.

'Thought you had a date.'

I'll explain when you get here. Please?'

'Okay.'

A few minutes later Edward was knocking on the door. I opened the door and pulled him in. "Come on, this is really important." I pulled him upstairs and closed my door.

He sat on my bed and gave me a questioning look.

"I broke up with him, Edward. And...and I think it was for you."

He looked at me for a second, then stood, and walked over to me. He touched my cheek and leaned towards me. My breathing quickened as he looked into my eyes. He closed his and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

yeah, no more Jacob. And Edward/Bella now. Please review and give me some ideas!

~NCS


	7. First kiss and Fight

We stood there in the middle of my room, arms around each other. I loved the feeling of his lips against mine. They were soft and full, and I got an electric shock through my whole body.

He pulled back and smiled at me. I realized suddenly that Edward had felt this for years. Seventeen years. Years I wasn't here, years I dated other boys, and years that I was an evil bitch towards him. He loved me. He really truly loved me and I loved him, too.

I loved his hair, his eyes, his body, his lips. I grabbed his face and kissed him again. He grabbed my waist in shock but kissed me back. I twisted my fingers in his soft bronze hair. I was trying to give him seventeen years worth of love and passion in one kiss.

We broke away gasping and smiling at each other. "You've been for that for a long time, haven't you?" I whispered.

He nodded and his face turned a little pink. I smiled up at him "I love you, Edward." I whispered. He nodded, in agreement. We stood there starring at each other finally where we both belonged.

* * *

A few hours later, we were curled up on my living room couch watching, well somewhat watching, a movie. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and took a deep breath. I turned into his chest and pressed my lips to his collarbone.

I heard Charlie and Sue pull in but didn't really care. I laid there with Edward, happier than I had been in years.

"Bells? You still up?" Charlie called coming inside. I didn't answer so came towards the sound of the TV.

"Bella are you oka-Oh, hello, Edward." he said shocked.

"Oh, um... Dad, I wasn't expecting you so early." I said. "But I have good news. Edward's going to around more." I smiled.

"Really? Huh? What about Jack?"

"Jacob? I dumped him. He was a jerk. Once again Edward's sense to sniff out the bad guys correct again."

Charlie still looked a little flustered. "Okay, how about some coffee?" He said.

"Uh, Dad, it's like midnight. Do you really want to give us coffee?"

"No, I guess not. Shouldn't you be getting home, Ed? Don't want Esme to get worried." Edward nodded and got up. I followed him and we walked to his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, hopefully. He grabbed his pen and notepad, wrote something, and handed it to me.

_**You cooking breakfast?**_

"Yes."

_**I'll be here.**_

_I_ laughed. "Goodnight, Edward." I sighed. He pulled me to him a kissed him again. As our kisses grew more intimate Charlie Yelled that it was time for Edward to go home.

I came back inside, told Sue I'd make breakfast again then went to bed.

I fell asleep thinking of Edward.

_His warm breath fanned against my neck as he kissed it. My fingers knotted in his hair and I moaned_. "_Oh, Bella." He whispered against my skin._

I woke up sweating and gasping. I looked at my clock and decided that I should start cooking early. I had three teenage boys to look after plus Sue and Leah.

I found bacon, eggs, biscuit's, pancake mix, and oatmeal.

I got started and noticed some kind of movement in the living room. I walked to the edge of the kitchen and gasped seeing Jacob kissing Leah.

I turned and went back to the stove in some kind of shock. I didn't really care but I'd just dumped him then goes and has sex with my somewhat sister? Wow.

"What are you doing here, freak?" I heard him say. I returned to my place at the edge of the kitchen and saw he was talking to Edward. He was looking down at something on Edward's note pad. "Bella? _Bella?_ You're kidding! What are you fucking her or something?"

Edward shook hi head. "Oh, really well you're probably the only one. That's why I dumped her last night. She was all over some other guy, the little slut."

It all kind of happened in slow motion. Edward's face clouding with rage, Leah's laughing turning to a shriek as Edward punched Jacob in the face. Then there was a full on fight.

* * *

Edward flinched as dabbed his cut with peroxide. "It's your own fault now hold still." I muttered.

He looked up at me, shocked. "Don't give me that look, Edward Anthony! you're lucky Jacob didn't press charges." He grabbed my hand and looked at me. I sighed and laughed. "Cheater." I muttered kissing his nose.

He grinned and I kissed him, letting him know he was back in my good graces.


	8. First Date

**thank for the awsome reviews byt I need more the more reviews I get the more Edward you get got it? I do not own Edward. Or Twilight.

* * *

**A few day after the fight Edward was healed and perfect again. He'd asked me out tonight to meet his foster parents, Carlisle and Esme. I was super nervous of course. I was meeting my boyfriends parents for the first time. I made breakfast in a sort of dazed state, only to awakened by Charlie asking if I would like to spend time with him and Sue today.

"Sorry, Dad, I'm meeting Edward's parents." I said as I heard a knock on the door. "That's him." I smiled, going to let him in.

Edward grinned crookedly at me as I stepped onto the porch with him. He pulled me to him and pressed him lips to mine in greeting.

"Hi." I whispered in response, starring at him happily. He starred back until will heard Charlie coming. We separated and simply looked at the door aas it opened.

"Hello, Edward." Charlie said giving him a touch-my-daughter-again-and-I'll-kill-you look. Edward nodded in greeting to him and followed me inside. He took a deep breath when we entered the kitchen and looked at me.

"Eggs and sausage. I really need to shop again. Tell me what you want tomorrow and I'll fix it." I said sitting everything on the table and giving him a plate. He dug in as everyone else joined the table.

"When did we adopt _him_?" Leah asked pionting Edward. She was still sour that Edward had won the fight, getting in a good enough punch to almost break Jacobs nose.

"When Bella started to date him, you stupid slut." Seth said with his full. He swallowed, "And he's mute, not deaf. He can evrything you say."

"Seth, apologize to your sister. She is not a slut. And Leah apologize to Edward." Charile said after Sue gave him a sharp look.

"Sorry, Leah." Seth muttered. Sue looked at her daughter expectantly. She said nothing.

"Leah tell Edward you're sorry or Sam won't be around for a while."

"Sorry." She spat at Edward, who shrugged.

"Bella, since you cooked I'll clean up." Sue said after everyone was finished. I thanked her and Edward and I left.

"What are we doing today?" I asked sliding into his car. He looked over at me then grabbed his notpad.

**Movie?**

"Sure." I said, grabbing his hand. He squeezed my hand and drove to Port Angeles. We stopped at the movie theater and got out.

**What do you want to see?**

"Um... Alice in Wonderland?"

He nodded and went to pay for the tickets.

"No. Edward let me!" I said grabbing his arm.

He shook his head and took his wallet out. I pouted as he paid for everything else and walked us to our seats.

He shot me a get-over-look, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He wiggled his eyebrows at that and I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he grabbed his notepad.

**I love you.**

"I love you ,too." I said kissing him.

"Ew! Old people making out!" A littl eboy yelled in front of us. We were suddenly pelted with candy and popcorn until we broke apart. Edward glarred at three kids who did it and they ran. I leane dinto him as our movie started.

* * *

We left the theater laughing - well I was laughing he was shaking quietly.

"Thanks for taking me, Edward. I had a great time." I said. I was starved, too.

**Hungry? I'm starved.**

I nodded. "But I'm paying." I said. He rolled his eyes and pulled off. We got to the McDonalds and I ordered for Edward and I. I paid and we drove to the Rez. Edward parked and walked onto the beach. We watched the waves as we ate, happy to be alone.

"I love you, Edward." I said leaning onto his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

**Time to meet the parents.  
**


	9. Meeting The Parents

**_NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS!_ Okay, so Bella meets Carlisle and Esme! Yay! finally I get my favorite adults in! Please, please, _please_ review more!**  


* * *

I was shaking violently from nervousness as Edward pulled up to his house. Okay, this was not a house it's a mansion. Edward squeezed my shaking hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I loved that smile, a little lop-sided but perfectly sexy on him.

**Ready? **

I nodded, though I really wasn't. I knew Edward was here for me, but meeting parents was a big step.

**Don't worry. They'll love you. They love everyone.**

He got out and walked around the car to let me out. He put his arm around my shoulders and lead me up the front walk. he opened the door and let me in first.

The house was huge, well decorated, and, well, perfect. There was a very handsome and a very young blond man was standing next to a young, beautiful, caramel haired woman waiting for us. Edward wrote something and handed to the man.

"Hello, Bella." The man said. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." He held his hand out I took it. "Don't be so tense. We're not going to eat you."

I blushed and took the womans hand. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme." She smiled warmly at me.

When she released my hand she said, "Edward's told us a lot about you. You're all he talks about." I looked back at him. His cheeks were a little darker and he was looking at his feet.

"All good I hope." I said, looking back at them.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

I smiled, and looked at Edward again. I loved him. He loved me. And so far his parents were good, too.

"So, Bella, tell us about yourself." Esme said,. gesturing to thhe couch. I followed them and sat next to Edward.

"Well, I was born in Forks. Had to move when I twelve, then I just moved back a few weeks ago." I told them.

"Where did you move to?"

"Phoenix. My parents divorced, my moter meet someone else, she took me and my dad kept Emmett." I said, unhappily.

"But you moved back?" Esme asked.

"Yes. My mothers new husband is a minor league baseball player. He got pulled into the Florida Suns team and I didn't want to move any further away. I moved back with my ex-boyfriend, but we broke up. So here we are."

Their smiles faltered at the mention of Jacob. I looked at Edward and he was scowling.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up I was just telling you about me." I said quickly.

"Oh, it's okay sweet heart." Esme said. "We just feel against him at the moment." She said looking at Edward.

* * *

"Okay, that wasn't so bad." I said an hour later. Edward and I were curled up on his bed and I was much more relaxed.

**Told you so.**

I laughed and kissed his nose. "I love you."

**I love you, too.**

He leand down and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and we curled up tighter. i loved being like this, just the two of us, alone, like their was no one else in the world.

We stayed that way for a while and eventually we broke apart. I brushed his hair back out of his eyes and held him to me.

I really loved this man.


	10. Wakeing Up and Getting Grounded

**_NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS!_ ****I know I haven't said this but this happening during the school year. It wasn't until I had an Idea for an ending**

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight on face. I rolled away from it on instinct but was stopped by something. I opened my eyes and saw bronze. _Oh no._

I sat up and saw I was still in Edward's room. I thought back and only remembered putting in a movie only to kissing through most of it. I guess we fell asleep. I picked up my phone and checked the time. 10:30.

_Okay. I can fix this. Just call Charlie and explain._

I dialed my number and crossed my fingers.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Bella? Where are you?!"

"Edward's. After I meet Carlisle and Esme we watched a movie and we fell asleep-"

"Come home, now!"

"Dad-"

"NOW!"

"Okay." I hung up and looked at Edward. He was still sleeping peacefully so he couldn't drive me home. I sighed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Bye, baby." I whispered against his skin. "I love you."

I walked downstairs and Carlisle was up.

"Oh, hello, Bella. I didn't know you were still here."

"I'm not supposed to be. I need to get home. I'm _so_ grounded right now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I slept over. Please, don't think like that! We were watching a movie. We fell asleep. Now my dad is thiking like you." I explained in a rush.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride. It's on my way."

"Oh, thank so much." I said. He lead me to his car and we got in.

The ride home was quiet. When he stopped I was shocked.

"Edward must get his driving skills from you." I laughed quietly.

Carlisle chuckled. "I did teach him. Do you want me to come in? Give you a get out of jail free card?"

"You would do that?" I asked. "Yes, please." I said when he nodded.

I lead him inside and Charlie was waiting.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." He said.

"Please, call me Carlisle. I just wanted to bring Bella home safely."

"Thank you."

"And I wanted to let you know she slept in the guest bedroom. I woke her and walked her into the room myself before we went to bed." He said.

"Yes. Thank you." He said unhappily. Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look and left.

"Now. You, Isabella, are grounded one week."

"What? When Emmett spends the night at Rosalie's and doesn't stay n the guest room he doesn't get grounded at all."

"Emmett's not girl."

"Rose is."

"I'm not Rosalie's father."

"You're Emmett's. If he gets her pregnant you're going to be a grandparent, too."

"Two weeks. Now go to your room!"

I stomped up the stairs and slammed my door. Two weeks. Two weeks without Edward. I sighed I was in for a long wait.

* * *

I know it's super short. I need to get ready for bed because my favorite show comes on tonight! Thanks for reading. Please don't get on me for shortness. Love you guys.

~NCS


	11. Dancing

_**Thanks for the reviews. i love you guys. okay here's **_**next chapter  
**

* * *

It'd been a whole week without Edward. Charlie finally said he could come in to see me but I wasn't aloud out. I sighed and glanced at the clock as I made diner. _five more minutes._

"Bella?" Charlie asked suddenly from behind me.

"Yeah, Dad." I said, turning to see him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about your being grounded."

"Oh." I said, turning back to my spaghetti. "What about it?"

"Well, you've been pretty good about it. And you were right when you when you brought that point about about Emmett in. So, if you can keep to your curfew and keep your grades up, you're free."

I frozze. "You're kidding?" I asked turning, once again.

"Nope. You're free."

I threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Dad. I love you!" The door bell rang. _Perfect timing, Edward._

I ran to let him in and crashed my lips down on his.

"I'm free, I'm out Edward." A look of worry crossed his face and he forced a smile.

**That's great. But I was hoping to stay in tonight.**

"Oh. Okay. Well, diners ready. I made spaghetti." He gave me a real smile and put his arm around me. He was tense.

"Um... You go ahead. I need to do something." He nodded, kissed me, and let me go.

I walked upstairs and grabbed my phone. I scrolled down my contacts and found his name. I pressed the send button and waited.

"Hello?"

"Jazz?"

"Bella? What's up?"

"It's... It's Edward." I sighed.

"What about him. Is he okay?"

"Yes. I just... I'm not grounded anymore."

"That's awesome, Bells."

"That's what I wanted from Edward. Instead he got all worried and tense. You don't think..."

"Bella. Edward is _not_ cheating on you." He promised. "He's loved you since you guys were five. Trust me."

I sighed. "Then what's up with him?"

"I'll find out. Chill out."

"Okay. Thanks, Jazz."

"Bye, Bella." He hung up and I sighed. Why was Edward acting this way? _Was_ he cheating on me? Did he want to break it off with me?

I walked back down stairs and Edward was waiting. I hugged him and breathed in his scent. He didn't wear cologne his s,ell was all him. It was perfect and I can't describe it.

He held me and looked lost as I buried myself deeper into his arms.

"Kids, were going out. Bella, Emmett's upstairs if you need him."

Edward pulled me to the couch. **Are you okay?**

"Yes."

**No you aren't.**

"It's...it's you."

**Me?**

"Yes." I whispered. "The way you're acting tonight. I thought you'd be happy I was free."

**Bella, what's today? **I looked up at him confussed.

"The twenty fourth?" I asked.

**Yes. But, Bella. _He_ got out today.**

I froze. "You're dad?"

He nodded. **He threatened me after his trial. Bella, I'm worried. You, my family, our friends...**

"It's okay Edward. You'll be fine. We won't let him near you"

**Bella, will you go to prom with me? I want to go. Just in case.**

"Yes. Edward. Of course I will."

We stayed close all night. All ways touching. I never wanted to let him go.

**I love you.**

"Love you, too." I whispered. I kissed him and he laid back onto couch. Our kiss grew deeper and deeper until Emmet ruined the moment.

__  
_** Ill be...**___  
_** The way you shake it**_  
_** I can't believe it**_  
_** I ain't never seen a ass like that**_  
_** The way you move it**_  
_** You make my pee pee go**_  
_** Da-doing doing doing**_

_** I don't believe it**_  
_** It's almost too good to be true**_  
_** I ain't never seen a ass like that**_  
_** The way you move it**_  
_** You make my pee pee go**_  
_** Da-doing doing doing**_

We broke apart laughing. We knew this song by heart.

_**The way she moves she's like a belly dance**_  
_** She's shakin that ass to the new nelly jams**_  
_** I think someone's at the door, but I don't think i'ma answer**_  
_** Police saying freeze...da-doing doing doing**_  
_** What do you mean freeze?**_  
_** Please I'm a human being**_  
_** I have needs, I'm not done**_  
_** Not till I'm finished pee-ing**_  
_** I am not resisting arrest, I am agree-ing**_  
_** Mister officer, I'm already on my knees**_  
_** I can't get on the ground any further it's impossible for me**_  
_** And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee**_  
_** Pee, pee, yes I make R'n'B**_  
_** I sing song that go ringy chong**_  
_** Ching chong chong chong ching**_  
_** Psyche, I joke, I joke, I kid, I kid**_  
_** If I offend, I'm sorry please please forgive**_  
_** For I am Triumph the Puppet Dog, I am a mere puppet**_  
_** I can get away with anything I say and you will love it**_

I got up danced a little until Edward stood, too. I'd never done this. He grabbed my waist and he me so my back was to his chest. I danced like I had been and he moved with me._**  
**_

_** The way you shake it**_  
_** I can't believe it**_  
_** I ain't never seen a ass like that**_  
_** The way you move it**_  
_** You make my pee pee go**_  
_** Da-doing doing doing**_

_** Jessica simpson**_  
_** looks oh so temptin**_  
_** Nick I ain't never seen a ass like that**_  
_** Everytime I see the show on MTV**_  
_** My pee pee goes**_  
_** Da-doing doing doing**_

Edward pulled away from me and moved in front of me. He pressed his his body to mine and kissed me._**  
**_

__  
_** Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome**_  
_** Now they gettin older they startin to grow bum-bums**_  
_** I go to the movies and sit down with my popcorn**_  
_** Police saying freeze...da-doing doing doing**_  
_** What do you mean freeze?**_  
_** Jeez, I just got my seat**_  
_** I have tickit, look I put it away my zipper zipped**_  
_** Please do not remove me from this movie theater please**_  
_** I did not even get to see Mary-Kate's shower scene**_  
_** I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene**_  
_** And don't treat me like I'm Pee Wee Herman**_  
_** This movie is PG mister officer**_  
_** I demand to see my attorney**_  
_** I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free**_  
_** Free, yes, free, right back on the streets**_  
_** What you mean my lawyer is with Michael**_  
_** He's too busy, I'm Triumph**_  
_** Britney Spears has shoulders like a man**_  
_** And I can say that and you laugh**_  
_** Cos there's a puppet on my hand [ha-ha-haaaaa]**_

__  
_** The way you shake it**_  
_** I can't believe it**_  
_** I ain't never seen a ass like that**_  
_** The way you move it**_  
_** You make my pee pee go**_  
_** Da-doing doing doing**_

_** Hilary Duff is**_  
_** Not quite old enough so**_  
_** I ain't never seen a butt like that**_  
_** Maybe next year I'll say ass**_  
_** And she'll make my pee pee go**_  
_** Da-doing doing doing**_

__  
_** The way she moves she dances like a gogo**_  
_** In that video she sings "Get Out" you boso,**_  
_** "I need a new boyfriend, Hi my name is JoJo"**_  
_** Police saying freeze...da-doing doing doing**_  
_** What do you mean freeze?**_  
_** My computers will be seized**_  
_** And my keys to my ranch, I just baked cookies**_  
_** Mister officer, lookie, take a whiff of these**_  
_** Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this**_  
_** Nobody is safe from me, no not even me**_  
_** I don't even know if I can say the word pee-pee**_  
_** Pee, on the radio, but I think I did**_  
_** Janet, is that a breast? I think I just saw a tit!**_  
_** Psyche, I joke, I joke, I kid, I kid**_  
_** I don't think my joke is working, I must flee**_  
_** Quick, get to the chopper, everybody get down**_  
_** I'm not Triumph, I'm Arnold, get down**_

_** The way you shake it**_  
_** I can't believe it**_  
_** I ain't never seen a ass like that**_  
_** The way you move it**_  
_** You make my pee pee go**_  
_** D-doing doing doing**_

_** So Gwen Stefani**_  
_** Will you pee-pee on me please?**_  
_** I ain't never seen a ass like that**_  
_** Cos the way you move it**_  
_** You make my pee-pee go**_  
_** D-doing doing doing**_

_** [Dre]**_  
_** What the fuck is wrong with you?!**_

I pushed Edward back on he couch laughing.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime."


	12. Getting Ready

**Hello my people. Okay here's my next chapter. I got NEW MOON TODAY! Anyway Alice and Rosalie action in this one. (but not in a gay way)**

* * *

A few days after Edward and I's sexy dance in the living room was prom. Alice and Rose had drug me to the mall the other day to get dresses, shoes, earrings...make-up.

Edward had been against that one but Alice had somehow convinced him.

"Alice, I don't want make-up!" I whined, as she and Rose sat me down in her giant bathroom.

"_We _don't care. Oh, come on Bella! Rose is working with your hair and I'm doing make-up. I promise, it will be perfect!"

I sighed giving in. "Fine."

Alice clapped and started on my face. She brushed eye shadow across my eye-lids and put lip stick on my lips.

"Done." She sang. I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. My eyes had a soft, smokey blue shadow across them. My lips were only a little darker than normal.

"I look... That's it?"

"Yes, Bella. You're beautiful on your own." She whispered. "If Edward could speak, he'd be speechless tonight."

"If he could speak..." I whispered.

Alice looked over at Rose then back at me. "He will. One day. I've seen it." She said. Alice and her _psychic ability_.

"Alice... Please don't get my hopes up." I whispered.

She nodded and went to get my dress and shoes. Rosalie started on my hair.

"Bella, he will talk." She told me. "He will. He loves you."

I didn't answer. I sat back and let her play with my hair.

An hour later my hair was curled, bouncing off my back and I slipping into my dress. It was blue satin with silver designs. After I got that on Alice put on the diamond necklace that went with it.

She and Rose were in their dresses all ready. Rosalie had a long white dress with black designs. Alice had a plain black dress.

Rosalie's shoes were white, tied on with a satin ribbon. Her make-up a glittery, white dusting. Alise didn't really have any since her dress was black. Her shoes were black stilettos also tied on with a ribbon.

My shoes were silver, with little things dangling around my ankle.

"Bella, you are perfect tonight." Alice said. I blushed at her compliment. "Even better, a little color."

She took my arm and lead me to the top of the stairs. Rose took my other arm and smiled.

"Ready?" I nodded. We walked down stairs were the guys were talking. Edward was starting to write something until Emmett noticed us.

He hit his arm and pointed. Edward turned and his jaw fell.

_Damn._ I the mute speechless.

* * *

**Rose's dress- .  
**

_**Alice's dress- /images/I/31rqPAHjAsL._AA280_.jpg**_

**Bella's /albums/ii209/Michelle_Kayla/prom_dresses_Style_17_**

* * *

**Rose's shoes- .  
**

_**Alice's shoes- ./_tSH9pZD9bek/SJhdTw8NH7I/AAAAAAAAFIE/C6yt4jjGvOI/s400/stiletto%2Bheel%2Bstrappy%2Blace%2Bup%**_

**Bella's shoes- **.


	13. Prom Night Surprises

**Last time our heroes were getting ready for what they didn't know was going to be the most life altering night of their young lives. This time we find out why...**  


* * *

Edward starred at me with his mouth hanging open. I walked over to him and pushed his chin back up.

"You're drooling." I whispered in his ear. His cheeks turned pink and he looked at his feet.

**You look beautiful, Bella.**

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said, linking my arm through his.

"Ready for the biggest night of our young lives?" Emmett asked, quoting our schools principal. We all laughed at him then sorted out our car arrangements.

Minutes later Edward and I were in his car and heading to the school, Nickelback playing in the background.

**You'll like the play list tonight.**

"Why is that?"

**I made it.**

"Edward, that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?"

**Surprise.**

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It will be perfect."

He smiled. **You're perfect, Bella. I'm the luckiest man alive.**

He parked and got out at the school. He walked around the car and let me out, then took my hand. we walked into the gym and I gasped. It looked nothing like our gym.

Balloons hung from the ceiling, dark blue, black, and silver. Everything all around looked like that. Blue punch, silver streamers, People in those colors.

**Alice.**

The DJ started us out with _Baby_ by Justin Bieber.

"I love this song." I said, pulling Edward towards the dance floor.

**I know.**

"That's why?" I whispered as we started dancing. He nodded. I kissed him and danced through _Sexy Can I_ by Ray-Jay, _Paralizer _by Finger Eleven, and _21 Guns_ by Green Day.

"Let's go somewhere more private I whispered as _Sorry_ by Buck Cherry came on. He nodded and we headed to the outside basketball courts. We sat on the bleachers and starred at the stars. We didn't talk or write each other, We sat there in the quite until,

"I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered, standing up. "I'll be right back." He nodded and watched me go.

I went straight to the restroom and went. When I finished I fixed my make-up and went back out.

Edward wasn't on the bleachers. "Edward?" I asked. looking around.I noticed a movement at the darker side of the basketball court.

"Edward?" I whispered, moving toward it. As I got closer I saw it was him, handcuffed to the poll. His face clouded with anger and fear. "Edward?!" I yelled.

His head snapped up. 'Run.' He mouthed.

"Why?"

"Isabella Swan." A familiar voice stated. I turned and gasped

_No._

* * *

**What will happen next? Who is it? Will Edward be okay? Find out in the shocking chapter! But I want reviews, please more than four!**


	14. Show Down

**Okay sorry I didn't up date last night. Evil computer. So It's 3am now.**

* * *

I turned there, in the lighted part of the parking lot, stood Edward Mason Sr.

"Haven't you grown up? Just like Edward." He said coming forward.

I heard Edward struggle against his restrants behind me. In that one moment all I wanted was to hide behind Edward. To run. But I willed my legs to stay still. That's one thing Charlie had taught me. Stand your ground or play dead.

"I always knew you'd be pretty. Just like your mom." He was right on us now. I let out a frightened breath as he rasied a hand toward my face.

"NO!"  
I gasped a turned around.

"Don't touch her!" Edward roared at his father.

"Edward, you're talking." I whispered grabbing his face and kissing him.

"AW, how sweet." Mr. Mason sneered at us.

"What do you want?" I asked, scarred again.

"Oh, no playing around, huh? Should have known. Alright, I'll tell you. When my son-"

"I'm not your son!" Edward spat. Earning a punch to the stomach.

"As I was saying! When my son got me arrested and landed in jail, I threatened him. But I didn't threaten his life. Oh, no. I threatened his heart. His Bella."

"Bella, I'm sorry, please forgive me." Edward begged me.

"Oh, shut-up!" yelled at him. "You act like such a girl."

"Fuck you." Edward snapped, earning another punch, but this time to the face. He glared over a bloody lip at his dad. If looks could kill...

Mr. Mason reached into his pocket a with drew a gun. "You remember this, Edward? You should, you saw me use it."

"Dad," Edward forced out. "Can we at least have five minute together?"

Mr. Mason groaned. "Fine. But I want phones! Both of you." I pulled mine out and looked at Edward. His face was red.

"You'll have to get mine, Bella. Left pocket." I reached for his jacket. "No. My... my other pocket."

I realized then why he'd be embarrassed. I got his phone but when I looked at his face, his eyes were closed and he looked like he wanted more.

I handed them over and Mr. Mason and he let Edward go. We walked to the lighted part and Edward stopped me.

"Edward, You're talking-"

"Bella, let me explain something. My phone, it had a button. Carlisle had it installed for me. It goes straight to an emergency call. The police are coming now."

I threw my arms around him. "I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too."

When I let him go he looked back at his dad.

"You know when you had to get into my pockets-" He stopped and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, shut-up." I said kissing him again.

"Okay. That's enough. Let's get back to the killing."

Edward pulled me behind him, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Edward, get out of the way." Mr Mason said sounding annoyed.

"Over my dead body." He snapped back.

"If you say so." I heard the gun fire, but Edward didn't stumble. He stood strong.

I peaked out from under my lashes and Edward was fine. He turned and held me tight to him.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. He ran to us and I hugged him like I never have.

"Edward!" Esme yelled.

"Mom." He said catching her.

That night was spent celebrating with our friend and telling me loved me as often as he could.


	15. The end

**MY LAST CHAPTER!(4 this story anyway.) Love you guys so much! Please read BELLA IN WONDERLAND next.**

* * *

_8 years later..._

"Night, Mommy." Nessie whispered as I tucked her in.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I turned on her nightlight and closed the door.

Edward and I were married when we were twenty, and had Nessie when we were twenty three. He became a doctor and I'm an author.

"She asleep?" He asked in a whisper as I entered our room.

"Yes." He grinned, and I knew what was on his mind.

"Good." He said kissing my neck. He wanted another child. A boy.

"Bella, it's time. She's three. I want a boy." I nodded.

Hours later I was laying sweaty and breathing heavily on top of would always sing _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith after he made love to me. Our first time was after graduation, Carlisle and Esme had to go out of town and we wanted to celibrate.

Being as polite as he was when he was mute, he was a real dirty talker in bed.

"So, you want a boy this time?" I asked tracing a finger across his ab's, causing his to laugh a little.

"Yea, I want a little Edward."

"Well, I hope he looks like me this time." He laughed and kissed me. Round two.

* * *

_9 months later..._

I screamed and gripped Edward's hand tighter. "I hate you!" I yelled at him. "If I hadn't married you I wouldn't be going through this. Again!"

We went through this with Nessie, too. I'd yell and scream at him. I'd cuss and swear we'd never have sex again.

"Okay, Bella, one more push." Carlisle said. I did. There was a slap, a cry and "Congratulations, Edward, Bella. You have a boy.

They cleaned him up and brought him to us. I was feeding him when Edward asked his name.

"Edward Anthony Mason the third." I said kissing our babys head.

"No. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Jr."

I smiled and nodded.

I had every thing I wanted. My Edward, My kids, my life. I was perfectly happy and that was all I needed.


End file.
